villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wesley Gibson
Wesley Gibson starts out as another cubicle drone until his life is changed in the plot of the supervillain narrative Wanted. Comics Version Wesley is ushered into the secret world of the Fraternity when he is approached by the vulgar assassin The Fox (a Catwoman analogue who fittingly shoots several patrons in the process). He is shown the truth of things, that the Fraternity operates in secret with countless supervillains that are able to commit horrific atrocities while escaping each time. Being introduced to Professor Solomon Selzer (a Lex Luthor analogue), he learns further that superheroes and supervillains once existed and battled each other. Tired of being defeated, the supervillains teamed up and defeated/killed most of the superheroes. Selzer went further by creating a device that altered reality itself so that the remaining superheroes were literally retconned into only being actors with the memories of portraying said superheroes. With this knowledge in mind, Selzer reveals that Wesley's disappeared father was The Killer and that he was seemingly killed (an event witnessed at the beginning of the comic). Wesley is then inducted to become the new Killer and becomes a far more malevolent individual who revels in causing death and destruction (such as murdering an old neighbor that'd always reassure Wesley things would be alright and bragging about having raped an A-list celebrity). He becomes a full-fledged member and joins them in rallies and raids, including ones extending into other dimensions. The plot is ushered further by the conflict with Mr. Rictus, one of the Fraternity heads who wishes for the supervillians to work out in the open. Knowing that his father once worked for Rictus and that Rictus is very likely the man behind the murder, Wesley becomes wary. He is hired as Selzer's personal bodyguard during a villains convention wherein Rictus and his Nazi associate and fellow Fraternity head The Future try to propose their plot to openly conquer and devastate their worlds and others. Rictus is declined which leads to be Selzer being murdered by Shit-Head, one of Rictus' underlings and a Clayface-analogue. Following this, Rictus and The Future's underlings murder most of Selzer's supervillains and rebel against the other factions. Wesley and The Fox fight back, murdering other supervillains in various ways (such as destroying Shit-Head with bleach and stalling Sucker, a Parasite analogue, so he'd lose his gained ability of flight and fall to its death). At the headquarters, Wesley and the Fox kill several more of the villains and the final (if not a bit anticlimatic) battle culminates with Wesley shooting Rictus through the throat. However, his father The Killer appears from the shadows, revealing that he had faked his death to start Wesley down a Social Darwinist path of toughing up. Hating his pacifistic mother for "making him a pussy", The Killer worked with Fox to mold Wesley into the sadistic Killer he is now. Satisfied with this, The Killer then requests that Wesley kill him. Wesley complies and seemingly experiences an emotional epiphany which surprises Fox, only to then reveal he was just bullshitting her. Wanted then ends with Wesley directly addressing the reader, calling them a pathetic loser for seeking escapism in the story. Film Version Wesley is the protagonist of the loosely-based film incarnation, portrayed by James McAvoy and is a bit more of an anti-hero although he progressively becomes more of a villain as the narrative goes on. As opposed to being a supervillain, the Fraternity in the film incarnation is a brotherhood of assassins led by Sloan. Like in the comic, Wesley is brought into the world of assassins by the Fox who informs him that his father had been a member and was murdered by Cross. A confrontation with Cross knocks Wesley unconscious, later awakening to discover information from Sloane. His "panic attacks" are really signs of a superhuman agility and, like in the comic, he is trained to become an assassin using his talent. He is also shown the Loom of Fate which produces the names of assassination targets via errors in the weaving errors of the fabric. Only Sloan can translate the names. The film version is a bit more hesitant to kill until he is directed by Sloan to avenge his father by killing Cross. Sloan then tells Fox to kill Wesley after allegedly reading his name in the Loom of Fate. En route via train to the founding place of the Fraternity, Wesley fights Cross who saves Wesley from falling to his death when Fox crashes a car into the train, causing it to derail. Wesley fatally wounds Cross who is revealed to be Wesley's father, confirmed by Fox who tries to kill Wesley. Wesley escapes her and is saved by the bullet-maker Pekwarksy. Pekwarsky reveals that Sloan had begun making up new targets after discovering his own name in the Loom of Fate. Cross had rebelled and acted out to kill any assassin within range to protect his son and give him the chance to live a violence-free life. However, Wesley becomes determined to kill Sloan and goes to the Fraternity headquarters, killing every assassin within range. When exposed, Sloan relates that he acted to protect his fellow assassins from being killed when their names came up in the Loom of Fate. Fox, being a devout follower of the Loom, kills every other assassin, including herself, aside from Wesley and Sloan. Wesley preceds to destroy the Loom of Fate but Sloan escapes. Later, he encounters Sloan targeting him and Wesley kills the Fraternity head with a long-range bullet. Similar to the end of the comic, he recounts his various accomplishments and then addresses the viewer to question what they had done lately. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Assassin Category:Supervillains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Rapists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Wealthy Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Evil